Was es nicht alles gibt
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: Ein Crossover aus Twilight, Vampire Diaries und X-Men. Reizwortgeschichte Nummer zwei, diesmal von "K" geschrieben.


Die zweite Geschichte zu dem ersten Reizwortwettbewerb.

Dieses Mal geschrieben von einer Freundin von mir, von „K"

Charaktere: Emmett Cullen, Elena Gilbert, Wolverine/Logan

Wörter: Sombrero, Handschellen, Krankenschwester, Wagenheber, Geisterbahn, Kalendergirl, anonyme Samenspende, pusten

Jahr: 2025

Wer lesen möchte, was andere aus diesen Vorgaben gemacht haben, sollte „Eine nette Überraschung" lesen, gleiche Aufgabenstellung, gleiche Worte.

Disclaimer: Charaktere sind nicht mir, sondern den jeweiligen Copyrightinhabern, Idee ist auch nicht mir, sondern von „K".

Reizwortgeschichte

„Emmett, mach dich mal nützlich und halt das bitte hier fest", wies meine bezaubernde Ehefrau mich an und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, bis ich ihr das Auto abgenommen hatte. Warum gerade ich immer als **Wagenheber** fungieren musste und sie nicht einfach ihren neuen iKran benutzte, wusste sie wahrscheinlich selber nicht, aber ich hatte aufgegeben zu fragen, da ich sowieso immer nur einen bösen Blick oder ein Augenrollen erntete.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?" fragte ich vorwurfsvoll. „Bin ich sonst nicht nützlich, oder was? – Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mich gestern Nacht extrem „nützlich" fandest." Ich grinste sie schelmisch an und verlagerte mein Gewicht auf die Fersen.

„Ja, gestern Nacht warst du sehr, sehr nützlich, Schatz", stimmte sie mir zu. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir heute Nacht dasselbe machen." Sofort verschwanden das Lächeln von meinem Gesicht und sie unter dem Auto. Es erstaunte mich immer wieder, wie jemand, der so hübsch und verführerisch war, zur selben Zeit so unberechenbar teuflisch und böse sein konnte. Aber ich wusste, was ich darauf erwidern würde.

„Wir könnten es ja noch mal mit Fesselspielchen versuchen", schlug ich vor und wackelte, meiner Meinung nach, sehr verführerisch mit den Augenbrauen. Ihre Augen blitzen auf.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das keinen Spaß macht, Emmett!" Diese Spielverderberin. „Seile, Krawatten und ähnliches reißen zu schnell. Ganz zu schweigen, von diesen nutzlosen rosa **Handschellen**, die direkt beim ersten Mal kaputt gegangen sind." Da hatte sie recht. Diese Teile, so süß sie mit ihrem rosa Plüsch und der extra soften Innenseite auch aussahen, waren erstaunlich schnell zerbrochen. Rose hatte sie für dämlich erklärt und mir nie erlaubt, sie zu ersetzen. Aber es gab ja immer noch andere Ideen…

„Sag mal, haben wir eigentlich noch die Navyuniform?" fragte Rosie plötzlich und sah mich lüstern an, was eine erstaunliche Leistung war, wo sie doch ölverschmiert und zerzaust war. „Du weißt doch, ich liebe einen Mann in Uniform." Ich grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Nein, leider nicht. – Aber wir haben noch das Outfit von der **Krankenschwester**."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das so gut steht", erwiderte sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Auto zu. „Sie könnte etwas spannen, so um die Hüfte." In solchen Momenten hätte ich gut und gerne Lust, das Auto einfach los zu lassen, schließlich hatte sie gezielt unsere erotische Unterhaltung ruiniert und jetzt würden wir dieses Outfit nie wieder verwenden können. Aber aufgrund von mehreren Fakten, musste ich das Auto natürlich weiter festhalten: 1.) Sie war meine Frau und ich liebte sie, 2.) sie würde mich töten, und 3.) hatte sie mir gerade zu Weihnachten einen Pinup-Kalender geschenkt – mit meinem ganz persönlichen **Kalendergirl**…

„Emmett, Rosalie?" drang die Stimme unseres „Vaters" zu uns herunter (und nein, ich meine nicht Gott, obwohl er ihm manchmal verdammt ähnlich war). „Kommt ihr bitte hoch? – Edward sagt, wir werden gleich Besuch bekommen." Ich verspürte einen unglaublich starken Drang zu erwidern: „Und wenn Edward sagt, wir sollen von der Brücke springen, springen wir dann?!" Aber ich verkniff es mir, da solch eine Äußerung von Carlisle nie so gut aufgenommen wurde.

„Wir sind gleich da", sagte Rosie da auch schon und ich wartete, bis sie unter dem Auto hervorgekrochen war, bevor ich es wieder auf den Boden sinken ließ (wie nett von mir). Dann lief ich die Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hoch, während sie sich noch schnell umzog. Wie erwartete waren mein Vater und mein nerviger, kleiner Bruder schon da. Jasper ist genötigt worden mit Alice und Esme einkaufen zu fahren (der Kerl konnte sich einfach nicht gegen seine Frau durchsetzen). Und Bella war mit Nessie und Jacob jagen. Ich ließ mich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf eines der vielen Sofas fallen und blickte gelangweilt zur Decke. Nach nur drei Minuten hörte ich ein Motorrad unsere lange Einfahrt entlangfahren. Rosie war immer noch nicht zu uns gestoßen, aber das war auch egal, denn es waren nur zwei Fremde, keiner von ihnen ein Vampir. Ich erhob mich und folgte Carlisle und Edward zur Tür, als es klingelte. Vor der Tür standen ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das Gewicht auf das rechte Bein verlagert, und ein nicht-ganz-so-junger Mann mit einer scheußlichen Frisur und dem dazu passenden Bart. Die Lederjacke, die er trug, gefiel mir jedoch. So etwas Cooles musste ich auch noch besitzen. Ich würde es auf die Liste setzen, direkt unter „Cowboy-Hut", den ich immer noch nicht besaß, obwohl ich Edward gebeten hatte, einen mitzubringen. Doch dem Volltrottel konnte man so einen wichtigen Auftrag natürlich nicht anvertrauen. Statt dem erwünschten Cowboy-Hut (den sich eigentlich Rosie für … ihr-wisst-schon-was… gewünscht hatte) hat der Schwachkopf einen **Sombrero** mitgebracht. Einen Sombrero!!! Für was sollten wir den denn bitte benutzen? Selbst ich sah damit dämlich aus. Rosie hatte so doll angefangen zu lachen, dass es in dieser Nacht nicht mehr funktioniert hatte. Ich hatte immer noch die Vermutung, dass der kleine Drecksack das mit Absicht gemacht hat. Aber genug davon; ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder unseren Besuchern zu. Carlisle hatte uns inzwischen vorgestellt und bat sie herein. Wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzen uns.

„Also, was führt euch hierher?" fragte unser Vater lächelnd.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach anderen Vampiren, die sich nur von Tierblut ernähren", erklärte Elena.

„Aber du bist kein Vampir." Manchmal sollte man mich echt für meine schnelle Auffassungsgabe loben. Neben mir verdrehte Edward die Augen und ich zog es kurz in Erwägung ihn vom Sofa zu schubsen, entschied mich aber dagegen. Dieser ich-kann-deine-Gedanken-lesen-Scheiß konnte einem echt auf die Nerven gehen.

„Weise Entscheidung", flüsterte Eddie mir zu.

„_Warte nur ab, Alleswisser, irgendwann krieg ich dich", _dachte ich ihm.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte sie genervt. „Aber mein Freund ist einer und er hat sich vor 500 Jahren entschieden, kein Menschenblut zu trinken. Bisher hat er aber niemanden gefunden, der genauso lebt wie er und weil mir sein Gejammer auf die Nerven gegangen ist, hab ich mich selber auf den Weg gemacht." Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke. Diese Unterhaltungen waren immer so schrecklich langweilig.

„Wie lange kennst du ihn denn schon?" fragte Carlisle, der offensichtlich begeistert war von der Vorstellung, dass noch mehr Vampire ihrer Natur abgeschworen hatten.

„Seit ungefähr 25 Jahren." Mein Kopf schoss wieder nach vorne. 25 Jahre? Das Mädchen sah nicht älter aus als 18. Wie konnte sie einen 500 Jahre alten Vampir schon 25 Jahre kennen?

„Wie das?" fragte Edward schließlich, der sich auch nach vorne gelehnt hatte, als ob er dann besser hören könnte, was sie sagte. Elena rutschte ungeduldig hin und her, während Logan seine Fingernägel untersuchte. Er wirkte noch gelangweilter als ich, was nach Carlisles Blick zu urteilen, eine erstaunliche Leistung war.

„Ist 'ne lange Geschichte." Ich ließ den Kopf wieder zurückfallen. Meine Neugierde war schon vorübergegangen.

„Dann erspar sie uns bitte", murmelte ich vielleicht etwas zu laut.

„Emmett!" rügte Carlisle auch schon. Er konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn man unhöflich zu Gästen war. Ich blickte kurz zu ihm rüber und er sah mich an wie damals, als ich ihm eröffnet habe, dass ich eine **anonyme** **Samenspende** vornehmen wollte. Ich fand es unfair, dass Edward und Bella ein Kind haben konnten, mir aber nicht erlaubt sein sollte, auch eins zu zeugen. Wenn schon nicht mit Rosie, dann doch wenigstens bei jemand unbekanntem. Und wer hätte meinem Super-Vampir-Sperma schon widerstehen können? Selbst die Schwangerschaft war kürzer! Okay, die Frau lief immer Gefahr, von ihrem eigenen Kind umgebracht zu werden und würde die Geburt wahrscheinlich nicht überstehen, aber was soll's? Um mich kurz zu fassen, Carlisle hatte es nicht erlaubt. Er hatte sogar Hausarrest angedroht, sollte ich es hinter seinem Rücken versuchen, und er drohte sehr, sehr selten mit Hausarrest – und führte es noch seltener wirklich aus. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte mir verraten, dass er es ernst meinte. Ich entschuldigte mich nuschelnd und hörte gelangweilt zu, wie Elena ihre Geschichte über irgendwelche Spirits und Vampirbrüder (einer gut, der andere böse, war ja klar) erzählte. Ich gähnte laut und erntete einen Schlag aufs Bein von Edward und einen entnervten Blick von Carlisle. Ich beugte mich blitzschnell zu meinem Bruder rüber und **pustete** ihm ins Ohr. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, was der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass ich es überhaupt machte. Sofort schlug er nach mir und fing an hektisch an seinem Ohr zu reiben.

„IIIIHHHHH, EMMETT!" schrie er aufgebracht. Oh, ja, so machte Familienleben Spaß! Ich ließ mich wieder zurücksinken und grinste süffisant. „DAD! Sag ihm, er soll damit aufhören!" Carlisle rollte nur kurz die Augen und lächelte unsere Gäste entschuldigend an.

„Emmett, warum zeigst du Logan nicht den Garten." Es hörte sich zwar an wie ein Vorschlag, es war aber keiner. Widerwillig stand ich auf und führte Logan, der schon eine riesige Zigarre im Mund hatte, hinaus auf die Veranda. Dort lehnte ich mich dann gegen die Hauswand und beobachtete diesen merkwürdigen Mann, der seit seiner Ankunft hier noch keine drei Worte gesprochen hatte.

„Also, was führt dich hierher?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Ich bin so in der Gegend rumgefahren und hab das Mädchen da am Straßenrand gesehen", erklärte er und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Zigarre. Dass die Leute nicht husten mussten beim Rauchen, würde für immer ein Mysterium für mich bleiben. Meine eigenen Jugendsünden mit einer Zigarette und Onkel Jims Pfeife hatte ich nicht ohne mehrere Hustenanfälle überstanden. „Und weil ich eh nichts besseres zu tun hatte, hab ich sie halt mitgenommen." Okay, das war noch langweiliger als Elenas Spiritgeschichte.

„Hast du keine Angst?" fragte ich nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich meine, wir sind doch alle Vampire und superstark und schnell und so." Logan sah mich kurz von der Seite an und grinste.

„Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen, Junge, aber danke." Der hatte mich doch tatsächlich ‚Junge' genannt!!! JUNGE!!! Was glaubte der eigentlich, wer er war?! Ich war bestimmt 50 Jahre älter als dieser Kerl und er nannte mich Junge!

„Ich bin älter als ich aussehe", erwiderte ich trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich auch." Ja, klar. Er auch. Wahrscheinlich war er 40 anstelle von 39. „Ich wurde 1835 geboren."

„1835?"

„Ja." Okay, dann war er doch älter als ich. Aber wie konnte er so lange überleben, ohne ein Vampir zu sein?

„Was bist du?"

„Ein Mutant." Und dann schossen sechs Klingen, drei an jeder Hand, aus seinen Händen. Überrascht sprang ich drei Meter zurück und stieß gegen die Reling der Veranda. Vorsichtig ging ich wieder auf ihn zu und beäugte die Krallen genauer. Wie von selbst bewegte sich mein Zeigefinger auf sie zu, um sie zu berühren, doch so schnell wie sie erschienen waren, waren sie auch wieder weg. Und die schmalen Risse in seinen Händen verschwanden fast genauso schnell.

„Ich heile unglaublich schnell", gab er als Erklärung ab. „Und altere nicht."

„Gibt es noch mehr von … diesen Mutanten?" fragte ich neugierig und immer noch ein bisschen nervös.

„Eine ganze Menge. – Aber jede Mutation ist anders. Wir haben nur gemeinsam, dass wir anders sind." Ich starrte ihn mehrere Minuten einfach nur an, nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, was ich gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Aber ich war in keiner Position irgendjemanden zu verurteilen. Schließlich musste er kein Blut trinken, um zu überleben. Die Tür öffnete sich und Elena trat zu uns heraus. Sie beobachtete mich einen Moment.

„Ich vermute, Logan hat dir gezeigt, was er besonderes kann." Ich nickte nur. Vampire, Gestaltwandler, Vampir-Mensch-Mutationen, Spirits und jetzt Mutanten. Es gab doch wirklich fast alles, was Märchen uns erzählten. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde ich irgendwann Rotkäppchen im Wald begegnen.

„Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch Micky Mouse in unserer Runde", bemerkte Logan sehr passend. Apropos Micky Mouse, ich musste unbedingt noch mal nach Disney World fahren! Rosie und ich hatten beim letzten Mal so viel Spaß auf einer dieser Achterbahnen gehabt, dass ich einen weiteren Ausflug dorthin für unumgänglich hielt. Vielleicht konnten wir es ja diesmal auf der **Geisterbahn** treiben…


End file.
